Soy tu Problema
'Soy tu problema '('I'm just your problem '''en E.U.A) es una canción que aparece en el episodio "Lo que Estaba Perdido". Esta canción es escrita por Rebecca Sugar y cantada por Olivia Olson, respaldado por Finn en el Beatbox, la Dulce Princesa en el sintetizador y Jake en la Viola. La canción aparentemente (en todos los idiomas) parece ser sobre la frustración de Marceline con la princesa; la mitad de las lineas levantan una interrogante sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos. Esto implica sus deseos de reconciliación y su genuina frustración. Letra en Latinoamérica ''Siento no tratarte como diosa, Eso es lo que quisieras que yo haga. Pienso que no eres tan perfecta, Como todos tus súbditos. Lo siento no soy de azúcar, Y no soy dulce para tí. Por eso siempre me evitas, Debo ser muy inconveniente para tí. Soy tu problema, Sé lo que piensas, Que no soy una persona feliz. Soy tu problema, bien Nooo debería justificarme, lo sé. Nooo, jamas lo haré. Siento ser una carga Yo sé que es así. Pero yooo, no debo ser la que se reconcilie, noo ¿Qué debo hacer yo? ¿Qué es lo que quiero? El sepultarte y beber tu sangre... Letra en España Perdona que no adore a la realeza, ¿''Es eso lo que quieres de mí?'' A ti se te ha subido a la cabeza, '' ''pero yo paso totalmente de ti. Perdón por no estar hecha de azúcar, y no ser igual de dulce que tu. ¿Es por eso que no me soportas? ¿Es por eso que me has puesto una cruz? Yeah.. Soy tu problema. Soy tu problema, es como si no fuese persona y solo soy tu problema '' no debería darte una explicación'' y sin embargo te abro mi corazón perdón por existir, no se por qué me tienes manía a mí pero yo no debería ser quien se acerque a ti. ¿Qué es lo que quiero? ¿Qué es lo que quiero? Verte criando malvas y chupar la sangre de... Agh '' Letra en E.U.A ''Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess, Is that what you want me to do? Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect, Like all your little loyal subjects do. Sorry I'm not made of sugar, And I'm not sweet enough for you, Is that why you always avoid me? I must be such an inconvenience to you Well, I'm just your problem. I'm just your problem. It's like I'm not even a person, am I? I'm just your problem. Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do. I shouldn't have to prove anything to you. Sorry that I exist, I forget what landed me on your blacklist. But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you. So, why do I want to? Why do I want to? To... bury you in the ground...and drink the blood from your...UGH! Curiosidades *La Dulce Princesa le dice a Marceline "Marcelina" en la canción. *Esta es la cuarta canción mas larga de la serie con 1:17 de duración, ya que comienza cuando Marceline discute con la Dulce Princesa. *La puerta se abre cuando alguien es sincero con la letra de una canción, y es por eso que Marceline al final no logra abrirla, ya que, cuando se traba, dice algo que en realidad no piensa. *Esta canción provocó una gran controversia , pues es fácil interpretar la relación entre Marceline y la Dulce Princesa como rivalidad o como lesbianismo. Frederator Studios se mantiene ambiguo respecto a esto (Adam Muto nunca ha negado -ni afirmado- ninguna de las dos en su Formspring) por lo que comúnmente se considera que ambas opciones son correctas dependiendo del punto de vista. *Marceline prácticamente dedicó esta canción a la Dulce Princesa ya que todo lo que decía eran sobre sus diferencias, estaba hablando con la verdad pero al final la puerta se dio cuenta que Marceline no estaba diciendo la verdad con respecto a lo que ella quería; posiblemente ella quería disculparse pero no lo dijo y por eso no habló con la verdad. *Es una de las canciones de Marceline y las Reinas del Grito. Videos Soy tu problema Español de España Adventure Time Marceline - I'm Just Your Problem I'm Just Your Problem Original Demo en:I'm Just Your Problem Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Música Categoría:Canciones Cantadas En La 3ra Temporada Categoría:Música de Rebecca Sugar